


A new life of darkness

by Spicy_Speed



Series: The Clan of Despair [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bad Parenting, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Child Abuse, I don't care if cats can't have purple eyes, It will begin with one clan, Mutilation, Original Clans (Warriors), Swearing, looking at you Eagleheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_Speed/pseuds/Spicy_Speed
Summary: This story follows three warriors on a trip to end a growing evil within their clan





	1. Allegiances

**HareClan:**

Leader:

Barkstar- a ginger tabby tom

Deputy:

Cedarseed- a white and brown spotted she-cat

Medicine cat:

Scatfur- a messy white tom  
_Apprentice: Dustpaw_

Warriors:  
Nightwhisper- a black tabby she-cat  
Violeteyes- a sandy colored tom with white patches and violet eyes  
Featherflight- a tortoiseshell tom  
_Apprentice: Wetpaw_  
Eagleheart- a messy gray tabby tom  
Berryclaw- a light brown she-cat  
_Apprentice: Cloudpaw_  
Gooseleap- gray and black she-cat  
_Apprentice: Peachpaw_  
Rabbitpounce- a fluffy white she-cat  
Beetlewing- a brown tabby tom  
Ivytail- a blue-gray tom  
Turtlespeck- a speckled she-cat  
Graytail- a white tom with a gray tail  
_Apprentice: Yarrowpaw_  
Duckgaze- a brown and white tom  
Crowstripe- a white she-cat with a black stripe running down her back

Apprentices:

Dustpaw- a brown tabby tom  
Wetpaw- a reddish brown she-cat  
Cloudpaw- a large white tom  
Peachpaw- a small yellow and brown tom  
Yarrowpaw- a gray tom

Queens/kits:

Shadowjump- a black and white speckled she-cat (mother to Songkit; a blue-gray she-kit and Thornkit; a cream tortoiseshell tom, mates with Violeteyes)  
Rootheart- a fluffy ginger tabby she-cat (mother to Blazekit; a ginger tom, Flowerkit; sandy tabby she-kit, Owlkit; white and gray she-kit and Molekit; sandy tabby tom, mates with Graytail)  
Juniperfoot- a off-white colored she-cat (expecting, mates with Barkstar)  
Firekit- a black tabby tom with white paws (has no mother and his dad sucks so what's there to do)

Elders:  
Razorclaw- a brown and white tom  
Newtstep- a golden she-cat

Cats outside of clans:

Hope- a strange messy white and ginger tom that lives on the streets telling kids why hope is important


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoa Barkstar whatcha doin'?

His solid brown pelt wised through the reeds as he hunkered down by the stream at the edge off the territory. His Amber eyes flicked down to a dirt heap covered with a single coneflower that was nearing the end of it's life. The brown tom removed the wilted yellow flower and replaced with another, fresher one. He then looked up at the stars, they were shimmering brightly tonight. He stared at them with wide, longing eyes as he asked a question, "Wrenstar, I'm a good leader?" His voice nothing over a whisper, quieter than hiding prey. He waited for reply, still looking up. "I tried to do everything you asked, and I know I'll never be as good as you!" he went on, his voice now louder. 

He couldn't stand the silence as he sat there waiting, and waiting, and waiting. He realized that no one would come and stood up from his position and turned away. He took one step forward then stopped, out of the corner of his eye he saw a faint glow. He looked back at where he was sitting and saw a beautiful black and white she-cat. Her fur seemed to have stars in it and her pricing blue eyes were staring daggers across the stream to were the brown cat was standing. "Now what's all this doubtful speech about?" she questioned him in her clam soothing voice.

"W-Wrenstar!" the tom howled out as he ran after her, but the stream was in the way of him hopping right next to her.

"Yes it's me, Barkstar" her tone reeked with wisdom as she spoke "now, why are you doubting yourself, you've proven yourself to be a responsible warrior"

"You're right I'm a responsible warrior, not leader" Barkstar said while looking down.

"Oh that's not the same Barkstar I know," she said as she began to walk across the water to stand right in front of Barkstar "you were so enthusiastic during your leader's ceremony" 

"That's because I thought I could be a leader" he protested "now that it's really happening, I don't think I'm up for it"

"What makes you think that?" Wrenstar asked

"Well, ever since I became leader everyone's been acting different, I'm pretty sure they all think I'm a bad leader, Scatfur as had a lot more patients so I had to give him an apprentice, Razorclaw is on the verge of death, I'm going to be a father, Rootheart is asking me for advice on raising her kits, which I understand her Flowerkit seems to have some manipulative tendencies, leaf-bare coming soon and we don't have enough prey, and it seems that everyone suddenly has problems and I don't think I can handle it and-"

"Barkstar" Wrenstar interrupted him "half of the things you said you have no control of"

Barkstar looked up at the sparking she-cat with eyes that held a thousand questions.

"You can't control how many cats get sick, you can't control wither Rootheart's kits are good or bad, or if Razorclaw is going to die or not" she stated

"I know, I just won't ever compare to you" he replied

"You know, I wasn't that great of leader" Wrenstar looked up at the stars as she stood beside Barkstar "I just sat back and watched my whole clan get slaughtered till eventually I was killed"

"I-" he tried to find something to say from the depths of his mind, but he found nothing. 

"It just goes to show that no one's perfect" Wrenstar continued "but trust me you'll be a great leader"

"You think really so, huh?" 

"Yes" and like that she was gone leaving Barkstar staring at the place were once was. _She's right I'll try harder at being a leader_ he thought as he ran back to camp, feeling a lot better. _Thanks Wrenstar._ He quickened his pace as he got closer to the treeline, only slowing down to take breaths. 

He made back to camp he was surprised to see that almost everyone was awake and were staring at him. "Umm.. I'm back from my walk, wh-" 

"Barkstar!" a voice yelled his name he turned to see his mate, Juniperfoot.

"Juniperfoot did something happen?"

"Gingerspots is dead!" she half-cried half-screeched.

_Oh no_ Barkstar thought. "How did this happen?"

"She lost too much blood while giving birth to her kits, who are also dead" Scatfur said while looking down 

"Oh no, oh no" Barkstar repeated. _This is a sign, Wrenstar, Were you lying._ Barkstar held his head down, trying to keep others from seeing the panic in his eyes. "Have you buried her yet?" he asked trying to act like nothing's wrong.

"No, we thought you'd like to see her before we lay her to rest" Newtstep, an elder stepped out of her den.

"Can I?" he asked Scatfur

"Of course, you are our leader" he replied

Barkstar stepped into the nursery to see Gingerspots lifeless body curled up by her still kits. He emerald eyes now dull and glazed over with death Barkstar found it surreal to see the tortoiseshell so still. Since they were kits she's always been so adventurous and lively. They were the best of friends from kits to warriors, he always listened to her and she did the same in return. He remembered the time ,when they were apprentices, him, Eagleheart and Gingerspots were playing moss ball and the moss ball rolled into the elder's den and hit Spottedwhisker on the head. They ran away as fast as they could. When Gingerspots said she expecting Ealgeheart's kits, he was over the moon for his friend, but he never thought it would end up like this. "Oh Gingerspots, why did it have to be you!" he wailed. He crouched down next her his head hung low. He looked at her kits, two were solid gray, one was a black kit with orange spots, they looked exactly like their mother, the fourth was a black tabby. "May they walk with StarClan" he prayed. He took one final then stood up and began to walked out of the den.

_"Mew"_

"Huh" Barkstar turned hi head around to see the small black tabby moving and mewling. "Ah, Scatfur! Come quick!"

Scatfur rushed into the nursery "what is it Barkstar?" Barkstar showed him the living kit and Scatfur got to work cleaning the small mass. 

"Where is Eagleheart?" Barkstar suddenly asked

"He's in his den" Scatfur said between licks.

"He should come out here and see his new kit" 

Scatfur put the kit down, it's breath now steady "I don't think he wants to come out, he's grieving"

"Then who'll name this kit?"

"I guess, you" 

"ME!? But I'm not the father" Barkstar yowled 

"The real father won't come out of the medicine den with Dustpaw, and we can't just leave the kit unnamed" Scatfur reasoned

"I-I.. guess" Barkstar while looking at the small black tom. _Please StarClan help me!_ "Umm.. Firekit"

"Nice name, how'd you come up with it?"

"It just came to me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan fact: they live in a marsh _The more you know!_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to write this


End file.
